Acid Rains
by WildCeed
Summary: A stranger arrives at Bayville in search of her family. My first fanfic please R/R!!!!LAST CHAP. UP!
1. Can't go home again

A/N: Stan Lee and some other people got to the X-men before I did so they own them not me. I do happen to own Vandy though.  
  
A greyhound bus shatters the quiet of the sleepy little town as it rolls to a stop in the station. The doors open with a swooshing sound and a girl, swallowed by a large gray hoodie sweatshirt stumbles off sleepily. She yawns and hefts the large duffle bag higher on her shoulder. The sun was just coming up and everything was still and quiet. To quiet. She frowns well, this will take some getting used to she thinks slowly walking away from the station, the duffle bag thumping her legs each time she takes a step. She pulls a tattered phone book from her pocket and flips to the V section. Valerie Simmons 5827 Cedar street Bayville, NY. She looks up at the street signs and groans. This was her first time here but even she could figure it would be to far to walk. She stops and spots two cabs, which hang around the station just for emergencies, like this. She jogs as fast as she can with the large duffle bag and hops in. "Cedar Street" she says settling back in the worn seat. * * *  
  
The cab stops in front of a two-story home on a street right out of one of those corny family movies. She rolls her eyes as she steps out the cab, throwing the driver the last of her money. I can deal, I can deal. she chants as she heads up the walk to the door. She knocks hard and pulls her hood down revealing two shoulder-length violet braids. A tall dark skinned woman answers the door without asking who it was. Geez is it that safe around here she wonders forming a wide, fake smile at the woman. "Auntie Val!" she says sweetly. Val narrows her eyes. "Who." she looks closer at the girl "Can't be.Vandy? I'd recognize those gray eyes anywhere." Vandy laughs. "Yeah, it's me." She looks pass her into the darkness of the house. Did I wake you?" she says still searching the dark. "What happened to you?" her aunt asks ignoring Vandy's question. 'What do you mean?" she asked a little agitated. The duffle bag was heavy and she was sleepy. Was she going to have to be interrogated before she could come in? "You know damn well what I mean Vandy! No one's seen hide or tail of you for four years and then all of a sudden you land on my doorsteps like nothing's happened." Well. She has me there. Vandy stands silently. "What do you want me to say? You know I'm sorry.sorrier than anyone will ever know" Her eyes water slightly but her aunt didn't soften. "Where have you been? And what happened to you? You're hair.and clothes. Look like a homeless slut." Her hand instantly went up to a purple braid. "It grew that way.after I left" she said lamely. Who the heck did she think she was? Her hair and her clothes were her own business. Besides, what was wrong with her clothes? She looks down. Her hoodie was zipped halfway so you could still see her tight white wife beater. Other than that she wore baggy black cargos and sneaks. She frowned. Could she help that her clothes were rumpled from the long bus ride or had a slightly big chest? Hell no. She decided to answer her Aunt's first question so she didn't end up slapping her. "I've been at my Grandma's. She died a while ago and you're the only family I have left. You have to let me stay with you." "Oh, so finally the real reason you've come is out. First off, I don't have to let you do anything. You think I'm going to allow you in my house to kill or permantly disfigure my family like you did yours? If you do you're out you're ever loving mind. Go back to wherever you've been, Vandy. We don't want you here!" to many things were being thrown at her at once. So she had only killed one person? She had to have meant her step father because when she left him he had be surely dead.so that meant her mother was still alive somewhere. A real smile came to her face. She wouldn't have to live in this dinky town after all. "Tell me where my mom and the rest of them are," she said not bothering to be polite. "No. After what you did to my sister I know she wont want you either" and with that she slammed the door in the young teen's face. Vandy blinked at the large oak door in front of her trying to comprehend why it was closed. Oh, no she didn't she thinks feeling her anger growing. She balls her hands in a tight fist and pounds on the door. "What is wrong with you? Open this door!" Vandy yells 'Cut out all that racket" her aunt yells back somewhere close to the door. "This is a nice neighborhood." Then, in a lower voice she says "I know what you are Vandy. The whole family knows you're one of those mutant freaks. Don't think I wont call someone to lock you up" Vandy stopped banging and decided to use a different approach. "Aunt Valerie, please tell me! Please! I have no one else." She lets tears fall and anguish seep into her voice. "Get the hell off my steps!" her aunt shouted in reply and then there was more quiet. Vandy sat down and begin to cry real tears. All alone in a strange city, no money and this heavy ass duffle bag. She looks up and sees a woman. "Are you o.k?" She stares at the woman. Dark hair, nice dress suit and a smile that was obviously fake. She had often used that smile. Vandy frown, standing "Fuck off" she growls brushing pass the woman and down the street.  
  
So that's it for right now. Please tell me how you like it!!! Wildceed 


	2. The meeting

A/N: This is the second chapter where all your burning questions will be answered. Where has Vandy gone? Who was that strange dark haired woman and where did I put my remote!  
  
Vandy had been walking for about an hour and a half. She figured it had to be about seven in the morning; there were kids all over the place. Having nothing else to do she follows one of them a few blocks and sees the large building that is like a roach motel. Bayville High School.  
  
A clanky, sputtering sounds makes her jump slightly as she turns to see what is causing so much noise. A dark jeep had just pulled up, music blasting and smoke coming from behind it.  
  
Four boys and a blonde haired girl hopped out noisily though a tall dark haired teen stood gazing at his jeep a second longer than the others. He looked up gazing at the street an unreadable look on his face "Hey Kitty" he called to a girl in a red car that had just pulled up. The driver of the car scowled at the other boy behind his dark glasses and the girl called Kitty waved "Like, hey Lance!" Lance waves again then trudges into the building, a small smile on his face.  
  
The kids from the red car exit, also heading into the school. Vandy sits on a bench watching as one by one or by groups the students enter the school eventually leaving her outside alone.  
  
She sighs wondering what her next step should be. Well, I could always steal some cash to take the bus. But where would she go? She didn't even know where her mother was and her stupid aunt wasn't talking. Maybe she could go back to her aunt's house? Use more um persuasive techniques. She smiled to herself as she burns a perfectly round hole in the wooden bench with a finger.  
  
Yeah, that'd be nice but- "Vandy?" A voice said interrupting her thoughts. It was the woman. The one she cursed out, here. And she knew her name. That was strange. She wanted to ask the woman how she knew her name but that sounded so cliché. "Yeah?" she answered instead. The woman sat without being asked. "I heard you're little conversation with your aunt this morning. You can't comprehend how excited it made me." Excited? Who was this woman, some type of freak? "Especially since I was just about to fly to Philadelphia to pick you up. I wasn't expecting you to show up here"  
  
"What? Pick me up for what?" Vandy asked confused, readying herself to run if this woman laid one finger on her. "Allow me to introduce myself," the woman said with a smirk "My name is Raven Darkholme. Other known as Mystique. I run a sort of mutant sanctuary here in Bayville. We locate young mutants such as yourself and keep them safe and so on." Vandy narrowed her eyes at the woman and she rose her arms "It's alright. I wont tell on you about being a mutant. I myself am one. You'd be safe from your aunt and would have a place to stay with other children such as yourself. You don't have to agree now; I have other children to pick up but please do decide by tonight so I can deliver you all together."  
  
Deliver us. Safe. Place to stay. Vandy bit her lip. She didn't have to stay there forever. She could leave as soon as she found where her mother was. And she guessed it would be interesting to meet other mutants. So far, the only other mutant she knew was her grandmother and she was gone now. "Where do I meet you at?" Vandy asked quietly.  
  
"Meet me around here, at about seven. I'll find you" Mystique said nodding. She stood quickly "I'll be seeing you soon" she said as she walked away suddenly she stopped and turned back "And Vandy try to refrain from talking to other people. Especially a bald handicap man" she smiled again as if what she said was funny and disappeared. 


	3. The BH's new mutants

A/N: Last Chapter for this story. This chapter is for Europa who put me as a favorite author*giggles* and for Red Witch who has in countless of her stories complained that the Brotherhood need more members. Also, 'me' I finally found out what you meant about Mary Sueism.so yeah bad I'll try to stay away. Own nothing! Nothing! Noth-oh wait.I own Vandy, David, Loren, Jason, and Camilla.Hmm that's actually a lot of stuff.  
  
  
  
Vandy had the whole day to agree and dispute the idea of joining the woman, Mystique. By the seven o'clock deadline she was agreeing to the meeting once again. Besides all the thinking, she was learning the small town of Bayville. Luckily she was now free of the annoying duffle bag. It had been ditched pretty early, around the school. If anyone had the nerve to steal her bag.well, let's just say they'd have a bag full of personal items and be minus a few appendages. The school's surroundings were quiet and empty. A great contrast to how it was at seven in the morning. She sat on the same bench as earlier and waited.  
  
Mystique looked in the rearview mirror at her current occupants. They were all quiet and either starring straight ahead or out the window. She wondered if they were like this all the time. If so, good for her. She glanced down quickly at the printed-paper she held in her lap. They were of course from the file she had swiped from the X-men during their huge party. She smirked. *I've got some of you're wannabe future X-men Xavier* she gloated to herself. Magneto would be pleased. Her eyes rose to the clock in the van. It was a few minuets after seven. She had to pick up the last member. Smiling, she pressed harder on the gas pedal and the family van shot forward. * Mustn't keep her waiting *  
  
Vandy had just grabbed her bag and was planning on finding somewhere to stay for the night when a van came rocketing from nowhere. She raised her arms to shield her eyes from the bright lights. The woman, Raven stuck her head out the window "Come on Vandy, we're running on a schedule" Vandy scowled * she's acting as though I'm late * she thought in annoyance. She half dragged half carried her bag over to the van and hopped into the front seat. Now she knew what Raven had meant. There were four other kids in the backseat all looking at her curiously. There was an older dark haired boy, a girl about her age with twisted blonde hair, a Hispanic looking girl and a small blonde boy with eyes so light blue they looked near white. "To the Brotherhood we go" Raven said in a singsong voice, pulling off.  
  
  
  
Vandy's initial thought of the Brotherhood home was.at least its better than the bus station. As soon as they reached the large dark building Raven ushered them all out. She popped the trunk so everyone could get his or her belongings. There were enough bags in the back for everyone. As it turned out the blonde haired boy only had a duffle bag but the Hispanic girl had four suitcases and a few bags. Her small nose was turned up slightly as she surveyed the house "This isn't really what I was expecting, the way she was talking, ya know?" she confided in Vandy as they walked to the house. Both of them were in the rear seeing as they were having the most trouble with their belongings. The other kids had helped by taking a suitcase, but still. Vandy shrugged just to be polite. She didn't really know what she was expecting. Mystique stopped at the door and seemed to murmur to herself, then taking a deep breath she knocked hard. "Door!" someone inside yelled  
  
"Well, then get it!" someone else called  
  
"No, you get it!"  
  
"Why don't you get it, yo?"  
  
"I don't wanna. Laaaaance get the door!"  
  
"Pietro, You're closest to the door, you get it!"  
  
There was noise and shouting. Mystique could be seen gritting her teeth. "I don't care who opens the door but it better be open in 5 seconds!" she screeched. The small blonde haired boy made a show of covering his ears and pretending he was deaf. Suddenly the door was open, but no one was there to greet them. "There. The damn door is open is everyone happy? I hope so because if I can't be happy at least everyone else can be because you all know just how much I love for others to be happy!" a sarcastic voice declared from the couch. Mystique stormed through the door and eyed the occupants of the room. "Really! Can't you boys act civilized for one second of the day?"  
  
"Nope" the silvery haired boy on the couch said. She rolled her eyes "Everyone get down here and meet the new members!" the boy on the couch just seemed to notice them. He hopped up quickly and strolled over to Vandy with incredible speed. He took her hand, kissed it and introduced himself before she had even realized what happened. By the time she did recover he was already saying his name to the blonde girl. The Hispanic girl was blushing and gazing after him as if she thought she was in love. There were noisy steps and a blonde girl came running from upstairs. Three guys came from another room. "Cool! We got new members!" a small raggedy boy said hopping onto the couch. He inspected them with a smile. The blonde girl looked at the group "Hey! We got more chicks. I hope you girls are wild cause we like to party at the brotherhood!" she announced dancing around.  
  
Mystique sighed again "Only a few more minuets" she whispered to herself. She turned and gazed at Camilla who was surrounded by suitcases and was still blushing after the boy.Peter. or Patro or something. He'd said it to quick for Vandy to hear. "Camilla. You're among friends" she was interrupted by two of the original members swatting each other "Sort of." She continued dryly "You are allowed to reveal your true form" she said in a way that made it seem she was ordering the petite girl.  
  
Camilla seemed to come back to earth and then looked at the teens one by one as if silently asking if they were to be trusted. Then she nodded slightly. At first nothing seemed to be different but ever so slowly her natural tan complexion turned to a scaly light green and her wide brown eyes turned to an eerie yellow. "Freaky" the blonde haired boy breathed the word out in a voice filled with awe, his light blue eyes wide. Camilla was now looking at her shoes, her long thick brown hair covering her face.  
  
"Hey, cool yo. She's like a lizard thing" The raggedy kid came forward slightly and grinned at her. She looks up and gives him a shy smile in return. Mystique seems satisfied by this "Ok. You guys know what to do. Get them settled in. They are already in with the school. Warn them about Xavier and.please don't knock the house down. I'll be back soon. If you're lucky" she turned and practically ran out the house.  
  
For about a minuet everyone just stared and then the small guy from the 'new' group broke the silence. "Is she like the only adult here?" "If you'll call her an adult. Yeah" a tall dark haired boy answered. Vandy frowned at him. He seemed familiar. All of them did now that she thought about it. They were the kids from this morning. Talk about coincidences. 'So, you mean. We're all alone now?" nods from the other group "Oh" he says not seeming to know how to take this news "Cool."  
  
"My food!" an extremely large blonde boy exclaimed suddenly and ran into the kitchen. "Oh god this is so slow. Hi my name's Tabitha. This is Pietro, Lance, Tod and the guy that just ran in there is Fred. He spends most of his time in the kitchen; don't know why though, there's hardly ever any food in the place" "I'm David," the blonde boy announced. "I'm Loren and this is Jason" the blonde girl with dreads introduced herself, also speaking for the tall ebony haired teen that still hadn't spoken a word.  
  
"And I guess you all know I'm Camilla" she wrapped her hands around a strap of her suitcase not seeming to know what else to do. "Vandy" she said simply and nodding a welcome to the others. "Now was that so hard? Didn't think so. Ok gals lets get this stuff upstairs. You can all sleep in my room. It was Mystique's but since she's not staying here anymore I say why waste a perfectly good room, right? You gotta see it its gorgeous" Tabitha said grabbing a few of Camilla's bags and heading upstairs, the other girls following her. That left all the boys just staring.  
  
"So do you like ever talk or are you just like to cool for that?" Pietro asked looking to Jason. Jason shrugged and sat on the couch. "So what's you guys power?" Lance asked coming from behind the couch to sit. Fred chose that moment to return from the kitchen carrying a smoking dish. Jason holds his hand up for everyone to see. He turned it left then right as if demonstrating for a magic show and then his whole arm became slender. It turned to shiny silver and what used to be his fingers was a very deadly looking scythe. "Thinking about calling myself Blade," he murmurs in amusement looking at their shocked faces.  
  
"Yo, that's cool. You could slice someone up good with that," Todd said grinning "What about you?" Lance asked David who was still staring at Jason's arm with wide eyes  
  
"My power is nothing as cool as that." David said actually pouting; "All I've got is x-ray vision" Pietro hopped up again "X-ray vision? Like, as in the ability to see through stuff?" David nodded as Pietro shook his head in disbelief. "I vote the kid gets to stay in my room. He needs my help. And I need to see just how well tuned this power of his is."  
  
  
  
And so the story ends. What's wrong with me! Why would I give a young boy such an invasive power!? If you like there will be more stories with these characters. Hey, even if you don't like there will be, so there! Oh, sorry if the Brotherhood is OOC. If I really suck at it just think, I can only get better, right? 


End file.
